


Stubble Kink

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, ereri, i hope its okay, my first porn fic, stubble kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, do you now have a stubble kink too?"</p>
<p>Self explanatory but, Levi finds out one of Eren's new kinks.. hehehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamxxdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxxdream/gifts).



> This was inspired by Dreamxxdream (on tumblr) morning cuddles/morning sex pictures she drew!! She is my favorite artist and this work is dedicated to her!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Eren woke up to the sunlight peaking through the curtains, shining onto the bed. He blinked his eyes up, taking a deep breath, filling up his lungs. His eyes flickered over to his left and a smile unconsciously appeared on his face. Levi was still fast asleep, lips parted slightly, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. His body was naked, except for the soft white sheets falling lowly on his hip bones, causing Eren to blush at the sight. He could stay right here, memorizing every dip and curve of his pale skin until the end of time if he could.

Eren didn’t want to wake his sleeping boyfriend, but the thought of touching is soft skin was far too tempting for him. Sitting up slightly on his left elbow, he leaned over and stroked Levi’s cheek with the back of his hand. The older man stirred slightly as Eren brushed the stray hairs off his face, but didn’t wake yet. He planted a soft kiss on Levi’s nose tentatively, making sure that he was still asleep. His still sleeping face only made Eren want to secretly place kisses everywhere on Levi’s body. Tracing his long fingers down his cheek, he paused when he felt Levi’s stubble on his cheeks. His face was always perfectly smooth whenever Eren was with him, and he let another small smile come to his face at the sight of an unkept Levi. Rubbing slow circles on his rough cheeks, he left a trail of kisses down his cheek bones to the crook of his neck. Eren heard a small groan from under him but he was already too far gone kissing him to care anymore. He moved to suck on Levi’s collar bone, licking the red mark as it formed as he heard a low, soft moan coming from his boyfriends mouth. He looked up from the bruising skin with a proud look on his face to see Levi rubbing his right eye, trying to wake up. And in that moment, Eren thought that that was the sexiest face he had ever seen.

"Goodmorning, my love." Eren spoke, hovering above Levi with a goofy, sexy grin.

"Geez Eren," Levi spoke as he wrapped his right hand around his hand and brought him down into a kiss. "Are your hormones still raging that you just couldn’t wait till I woke up?"

"Something like that" Eren said as he bit and tugged on Levi’s bottom lip. "Not my fault that I have such a hot boyfriend." And at that, He slid his tongue into Levi’s mouth. Their tongues swirled inside their mouths lazily, taking their time, memorizing each other’s mouth. Levi turned over to his right side, sliding his left hand to Eren’s waist pulling him closer, while his right hand tangled in his bed head hair. Eren moved his right leg over Levi’s hips and pulled their hips together, receiving a moan from the older man. The kisses soon turned from love filled to lust filled fas Eren slowly grinded his hips into Levi’s in a circle, eliciting a soft groan from the other man. Levi moved to kiss Eren’s neck, brushing his stubbled cheeks against his neck. A high pitched, whine escaped Eren’s mouth, causing both of them to freeze in their tracks. Levi slowly moved up to Eren’s eyes and it took every ounce of the younger man not to hide his dark red face. An idea popping into Levi’s face, he returned to grinding into Eren but made it a point to brush his rough cheek against Eren’s own. A low growl ripped from the brunette’s mouth, head hanging back. His eyes went wide after realizing what noise he just made and stared at a smirking Levi.

"What, do you now have a stubble kink too?"

"N-no, it’s just that, you always shave and I’ve never seen you like this..or felt it." Embarrassment evident on the younger man’s face, Levi chuckled.

"I would of shaved last night if it wasn’t for a certain someone making me too tired to get back up last night."

The thought of what happened the night before went straight to his cock. “You’re not the one with the aching back” Eren said with a smirk before grabbing Levi’s face down to his mouth again. His tongue against the older man’s made him light headed with lust. He moved to Levi’s jaw and moved his lips to his unshaven cheeks and kissed them like they were his lifeline. He suddenly jerked up his hips against the other’s at the sensation making them both gasp. “Mmm Levi..don’t..ever..shave, please, -ah!” He moaned into Levi’s skin as he continued to thrust into the other.

Levi swiftly pushed down Eren to straddle him. “We’ll see” He said with a smirk looking down at Eren. “I bet you want to feel my rough cheeks other places than just your face.” He whispered into the younger man’s ear as he ground their erections together..

"A-ah…Levi!" Eren moaned out at the thought.

Levi moved to his other ear, brushing his rough cheek against Eren’s cheek. “You want to feel it against your dick, fully hard just for me; just for the feeling of my stubbled cheeks, brushing against it.”

Eren’s breathing faltered as Levi spoke those words. “Yes…yes Levi, -ah, please” his hips grinding up to meet the other’s. The friction it caused made his mind go fuzzy. He was the only one with with a pair of boxers still on and he cursed them as Levi teased the waistband with is long fingers, not taking it off as his erection strained against it’s confines. “Levi,” he whined as he bucked up his hips, “Take them off already, -nng!”

Levi grinded down harder at that. He lowered his head to suck on his nipple, nipping and sucking on it until it was perked up. He let his cheek brush against Eren’s chest as he moved to work on his other nipple, making his struggling boyfriend slowly fall apart at his every move.

"God, Levi, I-nng!" Eren was panting out. Every brush of the prickly hair was playing with his head, making his arousal harder until it was almost painful.

Levi pushed himself lower on Eren until his lips were dangerously close to his already hard cock. He started mouthing at the growing bulge, letting his teeth graze over it. He left open mouth kiss all around it before grabbing his balls and squeezing them gently.

"Nnng, God Levi! Ahh! oh my God please Levi mmm". His hands were fisting in the sheets trying to focus on his breathing, but moans kept ripping out of his mouth.

“Fuck you look so hot like that.” Levi said looking up at Eren’s face, twisted in pleasure. He traced lazy patterns with his tongue, feeling the bulge grow bigger and harder. Levi slowly moved up, licking a trail to the top of his boxers and bit the waistband.

“O-oh God..” Eren whispered as he realized what Levi was doing.

He pulled the only piece of clothing left between them with his teeth and locked eyes with Eren. He tilted his head to the right, his eyelids were half closed with arousal, showing an evil glint under them.

The slight tilt with his head was just enough, that when we pulled Eren’s boxers off, his stubbled cheek brush against his dick. And that’s when Eren lost it.

"F-f-fuuuck Levi!" He tried to keep their eye contact while Levi made such an erotic face but his head soon hung backwards, hips pressing upwards at the sensation.

Levi, ever so slowly, dragged Eren’s boxers down his legs until they were kicked off at his ankles. Levi put his face against Eren’s foot and rubbed his stubble up his leg, up his inner thigh, and stopping just short of his leaking cock.

Eren was a moaning mess, not caring enough to hold them in anymore. “Levi.. levi, please” Eren spoke his name in a chant, it being the only thing filling up his mind. “I..touch, touche me-” was the only thing he could choke out before levi took his hard cock into his mouth. “Ah yes Levi!” He moved his tongue around the head and pressing the tip causing Eren to jerk up into his mouth. He sucked at the top and pulled off, moving to lick a slow line from the base, to the tip, to the base again before moving his head to place open mouth kisses to his balls. Eren gasped out and thrusted his hips forward and that’s all it took and levi knew it, because in that one motion, his dick rubbed up against his rough cheeks.

A loud cry broke free from his mouth as he grabbed Levi’s head to keep him in place as he rutted against his face. The combination of Levi sucking on his balls and his rough cheeks against his dick was enough for him to cum right now. His panting grew louder and louder as well as his moaning until Levi moved in one quick motion away from him.

"Can’t have you cumming so soon now can we." Levi smirked at Eren. He moved to whisper into his ear, "You still stretched from last night?"

A small whimper came from Eren as him wrapped both legs around Levi’s waist. “Just fuck me already, please” he replied breathily. His need to cum was near unbearable and Levi new it. He wiped the pre-cum from Eren’s dick and slicked up his own, licking his lips at the sight beneath him. “God you're so fucking beautiful, so open and ready for my cock” and at that, he thrusted into Eren in one motion.

"Ahh Levi, yes! God yes!" Eren cried out. His body was still loose from last night’s events allowing him to just feel pure pleasure. "Move, ah, please, nng" he moaned, wiggling his hips to let Levi know to continue.

“How do you want it hm?” Levi looked at him with half lidded eyes as he trailed a finger across Eren’s thigh.

Eren was a slowly dying mess with Levi not moving. “Fuck..Fuck me -ah, fuck me so hard nng please fuck me.” and at that, Levi pulled Eren’s thighs up higher on his waist.

He placed a hand one Eren’s thigh, and the other by his head as he leaned forward. Levi slowly pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back in, straight into Eren’s prostate, making him scream out his name. He thrusted and grinded, back and forth, watching his boyfriend lose all control and jerk his body up to meet every thrust.

"L-levi, ah, feels so good, don’t stop..!" His head was thrown back in ecstasy. Heels digging into Levi’s back, he lifted his hips in time, matching his rhythm.

Levi could already feel a coil in his stomach, but he was not about to let himself to cum first. He leaned forward and began rubbing his stubbled cheeks against his neck while sucking behind his ear, while angling himself directly against his prostate. “You gonna come for me Eren?”

“Nnng -ah! y-yesss, Levi..!”

“Cum for me, Eren” Levi whisper in his ear and that was it. Eren came screaming out Levi’s name, hands pulling his hair as he rode out his orgasm. "F-fuck.." Levi moaned as he went over the edge right after, hips thrusting unevenly, milking out his orgasm as he came inside eren. He collapsed on top of Eren, both of them catching their breath together.

He soon pulled out and rolled over, pulling Eren on top of him, kissing his forehead.

“I think you should keep your face like this” Eren said giggling.

Levi chuckled, “We’ll see, brat. But nice to know you have a stubble kink now.”

“Stooop, Levi!” Eren whined as he buried his face into Levi’s neck. The older man brought up a hand to rubbed circles on his back.

“I Might just enjoy this kink too” He said with a smirk before letting his mind drift back off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading this!!! I hope it was okay! my tumblr is theheichouwesawthatday If you ever want to come talk with me!!


End file.
